The 65th Hunger Games
by Korra-Herondale-and-Wizardry
Summary: No one knows what exactly happened during Finnick's firsts experience in the Hunger Games. Now, all is revealed in this bittersweet story that tells of Finnick's horrifying times in the arena. Rated T for violence and some mild coarse language.


**Hey everyone, Korra-Herondale-and-Wizardry here! I forgot the password for my old account, so here I am, with my NEW account! So yes, the old account, the-wizards-of-panem, is still there, (because I just had to lose my email password too), embarrassing me with my old crappy grammar and stuff. Well, getting to the point, I was transferring my files to a new computer when I noticed this fanfic that I started to write, so I read what I had started, and changed it a bit. Now I have this. It's going to be really long as far as I can tell, but hang in there because I'm going to try and write the next chapters as quickly as possible. Rated T for violence, some coarse language, and some **_**mildly**_** suggestive themes.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own the Hunger Games or Finnick Odair; they remain trademarks of Suzanne Collins. However, most of the other characters are from my own imagination unless otherwise stated in the disclaimer. This is merely FANFICTION.**

**So here you go, Chapter 1. Enjoy! **

Finnick's P.O.V.

Today is the reaping for the Hunger Games. Being fourteen years old (fourteen years, five months, and nine days old, to be exact), my name is only in the glass ball three times. Anyways, it's usually the poor and less fortunate people who live in the outskirts of District 4 who get reaped. They aren't really poor compared to those in the outer districts, but they still have to sign up for tesserae. We're all trained for the games. Except them, not as much as the rest of us. It's quite ironic, seeing how they're usually the ones being reaped.

This morning, I wake up really early to go for a swim in my backyard. Our house is on a beach a few miles down the road from the docks, so our family is quite fortunate. Our land is the prime cut of real estate, but the Odairs have owned this plot the districts were still free. I rip my shirt off and throw it on the beach along with my pants, trying my best not to get them wet. I am left only in my boxer shorts as the icy water tickles my feet, slowly creeping higher and back down again as the calm water bobs. _None of are neighbours are still home at this hour to see me anyway,_ I think to myself. I dive into the icy cool water, gliding blissfully down into the deep blue ocean. I feel like a fish myself, as I push myself further down, brushing against the seaweed that floats gracefully near the sandy bottom. I blow some bubbles and watch them drift up to the surface. I land softly on the sea floor and push myself back upwards. I break through to the surface, taking a deep breath of air. I do this every day, before school, before going fishing, and now, before the reaping.

"Finnick, dear, come get dressed, the reaping is soon!" My mother calls from our kitchen.

I swim back with head-up front crawl, because I know that she is watching, and she wants me to be very good with my swimming strokes, because that will help me get a job in the fishing industry later in my life. Also, we have to do some volunteer fishing work for school, so it helps me in that area as well. I step out of the water, the swift breeze tousling my hair. My feet sink into the fine white sand as I trudge out of the water. I pick up my clothes and drag myself back to the house. Only as the sun disappears behind the dark clouds and the wind starts blowing even more ferociously do I pick up my pace. My mother peers through the window, to check if I'm coming. When she sees me, she resumes washing our dishes, with an unworried expression. But deep down, she is filled with fear. On a reaping day, what mother wouldn't be?

I walk through the door, which is being blown open by the wind. Mother turns off the tap and turns around.

"Went for a swim, dear?" Mother asks with a warm smile. She wipes her hands on the dishcloth near the sink. The wind blasts through the window, blowing the curtains in front of my face.

"Yeah, I guess. The water's nice." I say, scratching my back. I see a towel on the chair and grab it. The soft fabric is warm and comforting against my cold and shaken body.

"Go get dressed, dear, the reaping is in a few hours, and you need to look your best," says Mother, giving me a hug as well as a motherly stroke on the cheek. I walk to my room, leaving a slight trail of water in the hallway. A suit of my father's is laid out on my bed, as well as a new pair of boxers, and some shiny black shoes. I rip off my soaking wet boxers and throw them in the laundry hamper. The fabric bottom of the container immediately starts to darken.

After putting on the tuxedo, I examine myself in the mirror. I'm a bit taller than average height, with permanently tousled auburn hair that can only be tamed with gel. My shoulders are broad, and legs long. My arms look a bit awkward at my side sometimes, but other than that, they're pure muscle. My pointed nose is splattered with only a few freckles, and my high cheekbones seem to have a constant rosiness. My eyes are a hypnotizing sea green colour, and seeing them paired with one of my famous Finnick Odair smiles is like any girl's dream. And with my olive skin, I could be in one of those _Teen Heartthrob_ magazines that I always see girls reading. But no girl every liked my joking personality. My sweet and caring side never shows without my silly side. I was always unpopular, even now, when I'm dating Bella Macfarlane, the second most popular girl in the school. Though my popularity is slowly rising, I'll never be as popular as her. It's not like I want to be. I mean, I have great friends. But still, it's sort of annoying when no girl pays attention to you when you're single, but then you're dating someone, and _boom_, you're suddenly attractive.

My mother is getting ready in front of the vanity set in her room. I can see the worry in the reflection of her eyes in the mirror as she rubs in the concealer.

"Let's go then, dear. We need to be at Trout Square in half an hour," she says, as she tosses the concealer back into the drawer.

"Father will already be there, I think his fishing ship arrived two hours ago." She walks out of the room and gestures for me to follow. _Wouldn't he still be in fishing gear? _I think to myself as I walk out the door and lock it behind me. _I guess you never know what you can find on those huge boats._ I chuckle under my breath.

Trout square is full with everything from giant speakers to film screens. Peacekeepers from the Capitol surround the stage and try to keep the people in orderly lineups.

"Finnick, m'boy!" I turn and see my father, arms outstretched, with a dazzling dark blue suit and five 'o' clock shadow.

"Dad!" I run into his embrace, breathing in the scent of the sea.

"Finnick, no time to catch up now, we'll do it after the reaping. But you would not _believe_ the size of the salmon that we caught. It could be a feast for ten men!" My father clearly could not contain his excitement.

"Listen, Dad, I've got to go, but you can tell me all about it later." I say, giving him a quick hug again and running off, while waving absentmindedly behind my head.

The sign in line moves quickly, and in five minutes, I'm at the front of the line. I brace myself for the pain of the last two years, but it doesn't come. I feel only a little prick. The blood flows from under my finger onto the paper as I press it down. The man places a scanner over my blood as I wipe my finger on a tissue.

"Next," I hear him say as I walk over to the boys division. I see the mayor sitting onstage awkwardly with his three sons, Windler, Weston, and Wellesley. I like to compare them to _The Three Stooges_. All of a sudden, someone bumps into my other shoulder, and I turn around to look who it is. It's Bella.

"Oh, hey Bella," I say, smiling sheepishly. She returns the smile and embraces me with warm arms.

"Hi Finn," she says, pulling away from the embrace. She pushes her hair behind her ear.

"So, what do you say to a swim tonight after the reaping?" I say flirtatiously, flashing her a grin.

"Sure thing! What about near Dolphin Cove, I hear they have some hot springs in that area," she suggests.

"Great. See you then." I plant a light kiss on her lips while cupping her cheek. When I pull away, I see her blushing as she waves shyly at me.

I run over to the boy's area and am directed by the nearby peacekeepers to where the fourteen-year-old boys stand. A bunch of my buddies from school stand alongside me, like Tristan, who's been my best friend since we were toddlers, and Al, my fishing partner. We silently nod at each other, bidding each other good luck through our stares.

Everyone has been 'organized' by the peacekeepers into their spots. We stand silently, adrenaline pumping through our veins. The extravagant doors open suddenly to reveal more peacekeepers- and an even more extravagant woman. She is wearing an outfit made entirely of faux peacock feathers that glimmer even though the sun disappeared a while ago. Her green and blue lips match her sparkly stilettos. Her arms are covered with sea green tattoos depicting fish, boats, and the water. Her legs are barely covered by anything except the same tattoos that run along her arms and a scaly blue miniskirt. And to top it off, her hair looked like live seaweed, the strands flowing as if the tides were pulling them. Yep, she's definitely a Capitol product.

"Hello, _District 4_, and welcome to the reaping for the 65th Annual Hunger Games!" Her voice is high-pitched and very enthusiastic. "My name is Mackenzie, and I am the new escort for your district. Your old escort, Piscain, was promoted to gamekeeper for this year's games. Let's have a big hand for Piscain!" Mackenzie claps wildly, and looks hurt when she realizes that no one else is clapping.

"This year, the Capitol has made each district their own presentation, so let's watch the video that they created especially for District 4!" Mackenzie smiles, revealing blindingly white teeth. She points at the screens as the lights in the square and on the stage begin to dim themselves.

"_Long ago, our very own District 4 was merely a fishing district, and they did just that – fish for our food." _The video depicts swimmers with nets catching fish, as well as fishing boats and fish dishes with exquisite presentation. I can already see where this is going.

"_But when the Rebellion of the Districts came, they were no longer just a fishing district, but a district that no longer cared for the fate of their nation, for Panem, along with all the other 12 districts of our country." _The images that follow are images of pain, suffering, and all out war. Pictures of submarines, warplanes, torpedoes, explosions. Pictures of _death_. I frown the biggest frown I can muster.

"_However, the_ _districts did not have the strength to keep the war going without their beloved Capitol. District 13 had already been destroyed and they were losing the battle. The districts surrendered, and peace was restored in all of Panem." _There is a picture of District 13, or the rubble that used to be District 13. A worried man waves a white flag at the oncoming fleet of planes. The picture is replaced by shaking hands and the flag of the Capitol, and now all of Panem. _Half of this can't be true, _I reassure myself, and close my eyes until the video finishes.

"_But the peace came with a price, and so the Hunger Games were created. It was decreed that each year, each of the twelve remaining districts would offer up one man and one woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight to the death in an arena over a period of three weeks. One lone victor will be crowned among the twenty-four that were selected. This is how we safeguard our future. This is how we protect the present." _The video ends as I open my eyes. The lights become bright again as Mackenzie begins to speak.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Mackenzie exclaims, before continuing. "Now, it is time. Time to choose two _brave _competitors to represent District 4 in this year's Hunger Games. Why don't we be polite and do ladies first?" Mackenzie giggles a bit on her way to the glass ball with the girl's names. My heart starts pounding. I feel like it could just rip out of my chest at any given moment. Though some people in my district would love to be chosen, as a chance to somehow 'prove themselves', I dread it, along with most of my friends. Mackenzie drops her hand into the ball and starts feeling the papers, smiling mysteriously as she wiggles her arm around in the ball I start thinking terrible thoughts. _What if I'm chosen? What if Tristan or Al is chosen? _I shake away the thoughts. _Stop thinking that, Finnick, it'll get you all worked up. _Mackenzie draws her hand from the ball and walks over to the microphone.

"The female competitor from District 4 is…" Mackenzie opens the slip of paper. "Bella Macfarlane!"

My knees give and I collapse to the ground. _No. No this can't be happening._ I feel arms pulling me to my feet. I look up and see Al and Tristan, helping me back up. I look at the stage and see Bella, trembling as she walks up the steps to greet Mackenzie. While I thought of the terrible things that could happen, I never considered the fact that _Bella_ could be chosen, too. I'm a terrible boyfriend.

"She'll be fine, man, she's strong," Tristan whispers in an attempt at making me feel better. Meanwhile, Mackenzie putting Bella in the spotlight.

"So, Bella, are you excited to be a competitor in the 65th Annual Hunger Games?" Mackenzie holds the microphone in front of Bella like a news broadcaster.

"No." Bella's voice is shaking, and although that response gets a few laughs out of the drunkards at the back of the square, she sounds like she's on the verge of tears.

"And how old are you, Bella?" Mackenzie inquires, making faces to go along with her tone as if she's on some children's television show.

"Fourteen," Bella mumbles shakily before looking away and putting her hand on her mouth. Everyone's eyes fill with sorrow.

"Alright then. Any volunteers for Bella, girls?" Mackenzie calls. No one steps up for her. As much as I want to help her, I can't take her place no matter what I do, and no other girl is volunteering.

_Bella,_ I think,_ you are so strong for someone about to do what you will. You are so strong. _Mackenzie, who is talking again, interrupts my thoughts.

"Now we must choose a boy competitor," she says as she pats Bella, who is still quietly crying with her back turned, on the shoulder and walks the other way towards the boy's glass ball. Her hand dives in and I'm so distracted because I'm thinking about Bella that I don't hear anything except- "Finnick Odair." Mackenzie announces with a dazzling smile.

And just like that, my world collapses. It's amazing how little time it takes for your whole life to crumble away in front of your eyes. I see Bella, and Tristan, and Al, all looking at me like, _worst reaping ever, am I right?_ As I push through the crowd, I swallow my tears and think about what just happened. _I've been selected to go on a murdering spree and kill my girlfriend, not to mention twenty-two other people. If they don't kill me first._ God, that's going to be hard to take in.

I walk up the steps, feeling everyone's eyes on me, as I stop in front of Mackenzie for somewhat of an interview.

"Hello, Finnick, so how are you doing?" Mackenzie asks. Her outfit is almost blinding. _Is she serious? _I wonder to myself.

"Terribly," I say, my voice thick. Mackenzie doesn't ask why.

"And how old are you, Finnick?" Mackenzie looks at the crowd and grins again. I grit my teeth to stop my tears.

"Fourteen." I clench my fists and take deep breaths. Mackenzie looks surprised.

"Well then you two must know each other from school! Are you in the same classes? Tell Panem your story!" Mackenzie seems excited for the details. Bella and I spoke at the same time.

"She's.. _erm_.. my, _uh, _girlfriend." I say awkwardly with a sheepish and sad smile, while Bella blurts, "He's my boyfriend," getting right to the point.

Mutters and chatters and gasps go through the crowd. I see my mother, crying into my father's shoulder, as tears run down his face. Tristan and Al, looking into my eyes with gaping mouths, as if to say, _good luck, Finnick, have fun killing your girlfriend, man._ Even The Three Stooges look as if they feel some pity for me, looking down at the ground without their usual smirks plastered on their faces. No, everyone here looks like they think we could end up like that play from the Ancient English civilization, _Romeo and Juliet._ It's Bella's favorite play, by Bella's favorite playwright, _William Shakespeare. _Oh, the irony.

Mackenzie doesn't look in the least bit disturbed. "Do we have any volunteers for Finnick over here?" Mackenzie calls, but gets no reply.

"Well, let's have a hand for District 4's tributes, Bella Macfarlane and Finnick Odair!" Once again, Mackenzie is alone, clapping for a cause that most people in our district are against. She sighs.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour," she announces one final time with an amazing smile. Bella and I look out at the crowd. Most people are disappearing, back to work and whatnot. Few remained, including Tristan and Al, as well as Bella's friends and family. My mother's there as well, but my father's running off towards the docks. _Strange,_ I think.

"Come on now, into the Justice Building," Mackenzie says as she ushers a few peacekeepers, as well as the mayor, into the building with us.

District 4's Justice Building isn't as boring as you'd imagine. There are interesting tapestries depicting ancient folktales and legends. The stained glass windows shine flickering light into the room, like seeing the sunlight from under the water. The blue and green theme is here as well as on Mackenzie, except not as shiny. The mayor's family crest hangs above the fireplace, as well as Panem's flag, on top of a mast most likely from an old sailboat. Mackenzie leads us down the hallway as the mayor's family goes upstairs. Peacekeepers flanked us as we walked. We stop at the end of the hallway, where there are scaly two doors that resemble mermaids. There is also a plain dark blue door leading outside.

"These are your goodbye rooms, we'll call them. You have half an hour to say goodbye to your friends and family before being escorted by peacekeepers to meet me out front. See you then!" Mackenzie waves enthusiastically as the peacekeepers push Bella and I into different rooms. I hear the door shut.

That's when I start to cry. Cry, because Bella and I were reaped together. Cry, because if one of us were to win, the other would have to die. Cry, because the cameras couldn't see me. Cry, because there is a big chance I will never see those that I love again. Cry, because my life was turned to absolute shit in a matter of minutes. Cry, because I am in the Hunger Games. I am the Capitol's pawn, to toss around and maim all for the sake of their entertainment. It's sick.

The hot tears run down my cheeks as I hear the doors opening. I turn around and see my mother and father, also crying coming to hug me. I stand up and run into their embrace. When I speak, my voice sounds choked.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I say between heaving sobs. "I never actually believed that it would happen to me, and now I'm going with_ Bella_! Could it get_ any _worse today?" I pull away from them to look up at their faces, tears turning to courage.

"Finnick, you're my little boy, my little fisherman. The people in the arena, they are

_just_ like those fish. They don't want to die, but you don't want to either." My father pats me on the shoulder and takes something out of his pocket. It's a fisherman's hat.

"I want you to have this, so that you will have something in the arena to remember me by. Also, it's a hat, so.. if you get hot, you know…"My father says awkwardly, placing the hat on my head. I smile up at him, tears glistening in my eyes once again.

"Love you dad," I say giving him a hug. He hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I love you too, little fisherman." He stops hugging me to tousle my hair, before turning and leaving the room to give me some private time with my mother.

"Finnick, listen to me. I taught you how to tie tons of knots, and you probably learnt even more from school and from your father. _Use the knots_, Finnick, make traps, nets,_ catch_ your prey-" I interrupt my mother's desperate ramblings.

"_Prey_? Mom, these are 24 _lethal_ human kids you're talking about, not fish, that are out of control on a murdering spree! We are all the predator, just like we are all the prey. Everyone just wants to stay alive, but that's only going to be possible for one person," I protest.

"Exactly, and if you play it right, Finnick, that person _will _be you. Just use the skills that you know to help you while learning others along the way. Try and make it, for Nana. I love you so much." My thoughts wander as she talks, but I'm brought back to reality when she hugs me so hard I feel my chest constrict, but I don't care, I return the hug, because today is my last day with her here in District 4, and I don't know if I'm coming back in a coffin or in a train.

She pulls back. "Goodbye, Finnick," she says, while choking back tears. She kisses my forehead.

"I love you, Mom," I say as she closes the door behind her. I am alone. I think about what she said, about pretending my opponents are like fish. Like the shark I killed for trying to eat my friends and I for lunch, like all the fish I catch each weekend during my volunteer hours My thoughts are interrupted by Tristan, Al and, _The Three Stooges_? Could this day get any weirder?

"Aye aye, Captain Finnick," says Al with a smirk. It's a bit of an inside joke between us sailing buddies, referring to the days when I was bossy on the sailboat with Al, and he would respond sarcastically with those words.

"Hey, Al," I say glumly. He slaps me on the back, and I smile shyly. Tristan comes over with sad eyes, and playfully punches my arm.

"Finnick, you're amazing at everything to do with water.. I'm not kidding, man, you're like a fish," he says a little awkwardly. I chuckle under my breath.

"What like, my face or my skills?" I asked him, smirking mischievously. Weston stifles a laugh.

"Well, let's see, you have a girlfriend, which probably marks out the face option, so I'd have to say skills." Wellesley adds, although his voice sounds slightly sarcastic. I laugh a bit at his comment, nevertheless.

When he speaks, I'm reminded of the question at the back of my head. "Wait, but I thought you three hated me. Why are you wishing me luck?" I ask, still confused about the matter. It's Weston who speaks.

"Well… It's the _Hunger Games_, dude, barely anyone comes home alive, and even though we've pestered you over the years for being weak and-" he stops as I interrupt.

"Not really helping my situation here, guys," I say impatiently, trying not to show them that I'm too weak.

"_We're sorry_, okay? And we just wanted to wish you luck, because you're going to make sure to _kick some serious ass_ out there," Windler shouts, giving me a smile that says,_ trust me, I'm being honest_. I breathe in deeply for a moment before returning to the conversation.

"Thanks, guys." I realize how hard it's going to be to leave my friends behind. Tristan and Al were always there for me. It could be that I broke something important, or did something at school again, but no matter what, they were always at my side. The fact that I'm facing this alone, if you don't include Bella, is shocking.

A stout peacekeeper barges into the room. He looks around at us, his eyes glancing over the faces, until stopping on mine. "Oy, you! You've got a train to catch! Visiting hours are over, now come with me," the peacekeeper calls, his Capitol accent strong. He takes my arm and starts to lead me out the door.

I hear cries of, "Good luck, Finnick," and, "Kick some ass, Finnick," coming from behind the doors as they shut. When the door is closed and I can't see or hear my friends anymore, only some distant chatter, I know. There is no turning back now.

**There you go! How did you like chapter 1? I tried not to rush it, but if you see any mistakes or anything that doesn't seem**_** right**_**, comment away! Finnick is left in a bit of a bad situation at the end of this chapter, and you might be wondering where Mags comes in, but all shall be revealed in due time… Anyways, I'm thinking of switching the P.O.V's once in a while for the next chapters, so be prepared. I'm going to try to post the next chapter by the 15th of August, but no promises. Ha ha ha.**

**Date of upload: August 28****th****, 2013**


End file.
